


Do I Wanna Know?

by SpookyMoth



Series: Sing Me A Song [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth
Summary: Shikamaru never thought of him as a coward, but taking the next steps in his relationship with Temari is somehow troublesome."Do I Wanna Know?" is a song by the Arctic Monkeys.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Sing Me A Song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834615
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lethargicshadowlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicshadowlover/gifts).



> This is a gift for someone who always makes me happy with a new story and is also a big fan of the Arctic Monkeys. :)  
> Check out her story "Cloud Nine" with bassist Shikamaru: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115378/chapters/58055182

_Have you got color in your cheeks'_  
_Do you ever get the feeling that you can't shift the tide_  
_That sticks around like something's in your teeth_  
_And some aces up your sleeve_

The separations got worse every time. Shikamaru would never have admitted it to Temari, but when she said goodbye again to do her duties in Suna or he did the same in Konoha as she did, yes, it hurt him all the more, with each additional day.

Not even the famous three words had been spoken. He didn't think he would ever be able to speak it out first. Besides, he wasn't entitled to it. Let alone that he believed that their relationship, which was already so deep, still needed such words.

_I dreamt about you near me every night this week_  
_How many secrets can you keep'_  
_'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow_  
_When I play it on repeat_  
_Until I fall asleep_  
_Spilling drinks on my settee_

Now that he was holding her at night, even though it was too hot in Suna, thoughts of his imminent goodbye came back.  
It had been madness to only get around for a day, the trip took significantly longer.

As he listened to her heartbeat and breath, everything contracted inside him. She looked so peaceful when she was half on top of him.

He stroked her hair, which as always was acknowledged by her with an unconscious smile.

_(Do I wanna know?)_  
_If this feeling flows both ways_  
_(Sad to see you go)_  
_Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_  
_(Baby we both know)_  
_That the nights were mainly made for saying_  
_things that you can't say tomorrow day_

_Crawlin' back to you._

He knew they couldn't live like this for another two years. Separated from each other and tightly woven into the concerns of their villages.

He knew that the elders of their village would only tolerate him as long as he was not a serious threat. If she even considered moving to Konohagure, things would be very different.

Gaara and Kankurou had pointed this out to him clearly. They themselves had nothing against their connection. Gaara had even hinted that nothing would stand in the way of a wedding IF the Council agreed.

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?_  
_'Cause I always do_  
_Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_  
_Now I've thought it through_

_Crawling back to you_

Shikamaru had been about to do just that. Only he knew how dead he was when Temari found out what he would arrange this behind her back.

No, he needed her approval. She had to want it too.

But did she want?

Him?

Marry, children, a house?

He ran his free hand through his hair. He didn't know so many things, he just felt it. He was sure that she was the woman he could imagine all of this.

Only he couldn't read her mind.

_So have you got the guts?_  
_Been wondering if your heart's still open and_  
_if so I wanna know what time it shuts_

_Simmer down and pucker up_

Finally Temari rolled off his chest and turned to the other side of the bed. Her sheet slipped down a bit and offered Shikamaru a sight that he would miss if she stayed here again. He moved a little to the side and moved his arm, which was numb. Even if this closeness was uncomfortable after a while, he accepted this.

Even more moments that he would remember when he came home too late in Konoha and ate his meals alone. He was already getting on his nerves with his self-pity.

Perhaps it was also because Naruto and Hinata were already married, while he didn't even know what it would be like between him and Temari next week.

_I'm sorry to interrupt it's just I'm constantly_  
_on the cusp of trying to kiss you_  
_I don't know if you feel the same as I do_  
_But we could be together, if you wanted too_

He moved quietly out of bed and went to the window. A breath of wind cooled his skin. When he was in Suna, he always slept naked.

When he thought about it, they were like the desert. Temari hot-blooded and wild during the day, but he with a cool mind and like a gentle breeze at night.

He looked up at the stars, the moon was just a narrow sickle in the sky and barely lit light.  
Could he live here? To give up his dream of helping Naruto as an advisor?

Maybe they could live here too. He would be willing to do that for her.

Only: would she want that? He didn't know why he didn't ask these existential questions all the time.

Was he afraid of her answer? Shikamaru had never thought of himself as a coward.

_(Do I wanna know?)_  
_If this feeling flows both ways_  
_(Sad to see you go)_  
_Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_  
_(Baby we both know)_  
_That the nights were mainly made for saying_  
_things that you can't say tomorrow day_

_Crawling back to you_

"Can't sleep again?" He turned and saw Temari sit up. The hair was up and down wildly. Her eyes were swollen from sleep. She looked so adorable that it hurt.

"No," he commented with a wry smile. "I was thirsty."

"Liar," she said with a sigh, throwing the covers back.

He could see how she got goosebumps immediately. Still, she walked towards him. Shikamaru found it difficult to keep his thoughts in order.

Then she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. It was pleasantly warm. Her skin soft on his.

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? (calling when you've had a few)_  
_'Cause I always do ('cause I always do)_  
_Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_  
_Now I've thought it through_

"Go back to sleep, Temari. I'm just pondering my thoughts." She moved closer to him as he sighed.

"Let me be part of it." She parked her chin on his shoulder. "What is bothering you, Nara?"

He knew that she would only let him go when he spilled out the truth. Lying to Temari was like playing with fire. Shikamaru didn't want to provoke a fight, so he no longer decided to go through his thoughts alone.

"I was thinking about getting married." He heard her take a sharp breath and holding it for a moment.

Then she said, "And what was the result of what you came up with?"

"The idea is lacking realization."

"Oh, why?" Her voice was bored. Now Shikamaru listened.

"Because you are Kazekage's sister."

He noticed how she trembled behind him. Not because she was cold. She laughed!

_Crawling back to you, (do I wanna know?)_  
_If this feeling flows both ways_  
_(Sad to see you go)_  
_Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_  
_(Baby we both know)_  
_That the nights were mainly made for saying_  
_things that you can't say tomorrow day_

He released her hug, turned and looked at her. Tears sparkled in her eyes. Actually he wanted to ask her why she was laughing at him, instead he pulled her into his arms.

"Now don't get me wrong, Nara. I like your caring side, but I don't cry because I'm sad," she murmured to his ear. "I just have to laugh because I'm one step ahead of you."

You could rarely surprise Shikamaru but Temari always managed to do it.

"How did you do it?"

"Long before it really started with us, I told Kankurou, Gaara and the Council that they had no say in the choice of my partner."

He could feel her smile widening on his cheek. "My exact words were: I am not a puppet that can be manipulated with threads."

Shikamaru now knew why Kankurou looked so amused when he asked to meet with him and Gaara. He was just as happy as Temari to have tricked him. He would take revenge for that.

He dropped to his knees to get his arm under her legs. Then he picked her up.

"What do you-?" He smothered her protest with a kiss and carried her to the bed where he dropped her roughly.

"Carrying my wife to bed," he remarked, climbing over her.

"But we're not married yet."

Shikamaru knew that she didn't want to just let him take the lead. That was their game.

"Just a formality ," he said and kissed her again, this time she agreed.

She pulled him closer with one hand, the other pulled the sheet over both of them.

_(Do I wanna know?)_  
_Too busy being yours to fall_  
_(Sad to see you go)_  
_Ever thought of calling darling?_  
_(Do I wanna know)_  
_Do you want me crawling back to you?_

The next morning they sat at breakfast with their brothers. As always, Gaara looked like he didn't care. Kankurou had not yet applied his typical face paint. Temari just sipped her tea.

Shikamaru waited a few more seconds. His eyes slid casually onto Kankurou.

"Say, Kankurou, is it possible that Temari will move to Konoha permanently in six months?"

Silence.

Temari took another sip of tea. Shikamaru knew she was doing this to hide her smile.

"The Council must decide that."

"I just think it will be difficult to see my child regularly if your sister still lives in Suna."

The chopsticks fell from Kankurou's hand. Gaara was now looking at Shikamaru too. It was not the problem to convince the Kazekage.

"Could you maybe get married first before having a child?" Kankurou said now, startled.

"Sure, we have already agreed on that." Temari's voice was sweet as sugar. "Shikamaru only made-up that I'm pregnant."

It took a moment longer and the corners of Kankurou's mouth went up. Shikamaru had never seen him smile like this before.

"It was about time.”

Gaara, who had not understood the meaning of romantic relationships and marriage even after attending Naruto's wedding, but knew the right etiquette, congratulated them.

Now a wedding had to be planned. Shikamaru groaned inwardly. When his eyes fell on her hand, another thought crept into his mind.

Perhaps he should start with a ring on her finger. He would surely be able to do that before he left.

**Author's Note:**

> This song inspired me to write this songfic:  
> https://youtu.be/bpOSxM0rNPM


End file.
